Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other mobile devices may be configured to receive broadcasts of sports, entertainment, informational programs, or other multimedia content items. For example, audio and/or video data may be communicated using a broadband broadcast communications link to the electronic devices. There is a need to provide a person an enhanced viewing experience on such devices.